I Double Date Dare You
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: I have a Valentines special out! It's a double date attempt. Dynamis is feeling nervous about publicly displaying affection with Rago, especially on a date, and Madoka gives him a talk. And what happens when Ginga enters the picture?


**You guys are probably pretty tired of me writing DynamisxRago fanfics, so I'm gonna pair Ginga and Madoka up too! As the tittle suggests, this is a double date. I just loved the idea of writing it! It sounds so much fun! I've read double dating stories before, and they're awesome. So here's my Valentines Day gift for all of you. ****Oh, and this too! *hands over boxes of virtual chocolates, cookies, and red teddy bears with heart patterns on them* Also, this is an AU somewhat connected to my New Year special.**

* * *

Dynamis sat on a rolling chair in the WBBA eyeing the calender to occupy himself in nervous energy. Only one more day until Valentines Day, his and Rago's second Valentines Day if you want the exact dates. Dates . . . Despite "dating" for over a year, the two didn't go on a single true date. Yeah, they hung out together, but no one gave them a second glance for the strict reason that Dynamis and Rago never showed PDA, public display of affection.

He turned his head to look out at the bags of snow pouring down like powdered sugar sprinkling outside, perfect weather for warm kiss to warm up the space. That sounded quite nice. Dynamis clicked his pen drawing the scene of sloping hills in his special notebook decorated with pictures of Pegasuses, unicorns, planets, and other images Dynamis drew of the many myths and legends throughout the world.

Yes, a kiss on a date sounded nice, but one problem presented itself, last time Dynamis and Rago kissed in a restaurant, they got kick out because of parents complaining about them. Eh, people never complained when when the couple next to them nearly started making out, but on no! When Dynamis gave Rago a quick peck on the cheek. . . Wow, just, wow.

Standing up with a soft creek of the chair, Dynamis stretched and yawned pacing around the room for a few seconds before he felt something wrap around his waist, and a familiar scent of roses filled the room. "How are you doing love?" red eyes looked down at the fluffy lavender-grey hair kissing the sun-touched forehead.

"Hey Rago," Dynamis giggled under his breath inhaling the smell of Rago's shirt that somehow always got laced with the aroma of roses. "You smell nice, did you use more perfume than usual?" Rago petted Dynamis' mane of soft spikes gently stroking the hair.

"I did," Rago lifted Dynamis into the air carrying him bridal-style with their noses touching. A silence fell upon them, and Rago decided to crack it a little. "So, Dynamis, I was thinking, this is our second Valentines Day together, and we've never been on that romantic atmosphere type of date, just hanging out with friends. And I've been really wanting to do this. But if you don't want to . . . it's fine . . ."

The blue-eyed thought for a long moment scratching his hair lightly cuddling in Rago's form, "Uh . . . I'll think about it . . ." Dynamis slid down from Rago's embrace smiling to release the tenseness of the room wrapping his fingers with Rago's kissing the forehand before dashing away in a sudden wave of panic.

Rago slapped his forehead groaning. "Me and my mouth. Why . . .?" The realization of how often they got odd looks from just holding hands touching his mouth lightly with his fingers shutting his eyes and leaning against a nearby wall. Uh, now what? Rago shook his head leaning his back against the wall pressing his fingers against his forehead.

Irises the color of blood blinked sliding down along the wall resting his chin on his knees. He gave out a quiet sigh darting his eyes towards the ground. He would like to go on the date with Dynamis. They've been boyfriend and boyfriend for quite a while, but they had to act like friends rather than lovers in public.

He wanted to go out and have a nice, romantic, time with his boyfriend. It's just that Dynamis didn't want to go. And he wouldn't force Dynamis to go. It just felt kind of evil to make Dynamis do on a date if he resisted. A deep breath escaped from his lips crossing his legs crouching his back downwards.

* * *

Dynamis sat there in front of a lake on a creaky wood bench. The shimmering water gleamed in his pupils scanning the transparent-blue water free of any ripples of waves until Dynamis grabbed a small rock sighing. He flicked the small stone into the water disturbing the peace of the surrounding liquid with a soft _plunk _along with the drop of a watery eye.

He didn't know why this subject of dating brought him to tears. Dating always proved itself as a difficult thing to chat about, how it ripped out his heart raw, the sensitive conversation topic scraping his delicate soul, the haunting of the chilling topic clawing at his heartstrings.

A small sniffle brought back a truckload of memories of when he used to live with his father. Dynamis hadn't talk to his father for who knows how long. It's been a few years at least. Depressing. Dynamis continued to throw the tiny rocks into the grand lake as on of the stones landing next to a familiar figure.

"Hey! Watch the stones!" a brownish-reddish haired, ocean-blue eyed girl piped up crossing her arms.

"Ops, I apologize!" Dynamis sheepishly looked down bringing his knees up to the park bench he sat on as Madoka waltzed up to him next to him.

"I'll just sit here," Madoka plopped down next to her friend she met last year overlapping her left leg over her right one folding her hands slowing in her lap suspiciously giving him a look. "Whats's wrong?" Madoka turned Dynamis over to put the two face to face with a slight glare in her eye.

"Nothing," Dynamis leaned back on the bench groaning.

"Something's wrong, I know it. Did you get a bad grade?" Madoka questioned. Dynamis shook his head in a no, and Madoka tried again. "Mmm . . . Are you having trouble sleeping . . .?" Dynamis non-verbally shook no again, and Madoka gave one more guess. "I know, relationship problems!" Dynamis jerked up in an instant.

"What's wrong between you and Rago?" Madoka gave Dynamis a blank stare before softening her hard, cold, eyes putting her hand on her shoulder. "Tell me now."

"Well, Rago kind of wants to go on a date with me, and an actual date, not just hanging out, and I want to, too. But I'm kind of uncomfortable going on the romantic type date, but I really wanna go out with Rago. I just don't know what to do!" Dynamis lowered his back down in sheer disappointment of himself. "And Rago really wants to go too!"

A stray tear from the odd teary vision slipped down Dynamis' face as he covered his features partially with the sleeve of his sweater to hide the hot, sticky, snot and salty water and wipe it away from his face. A cloud of quiet fell between the two as Dynamis and Madoka started at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Do you love him?" Madoka gave a serious voice of tone squeezing Dynamis' jittery shoulders looking him dead in the eye. Dynamis glanced at Madoka with a confused "um . . ." making Madoka ask again. "I asked you, do you love him?"

After a good, long, while, Dynamis finally mustered the confidence to say the words, "Y-yes, I love him, I love Rago with all my heart, and I want to do this with Rago. And a date just sounds really amazing. But . . . I'm still scared . . ."

"Your father was a jerk, wasn't he?" Madoka gave a blank, casual, stare to try and ease the situation as more droplets of water welled in Dynamis' glittering eyes. "I'll take that as a yes, anyway, you're scared of him, aren't you?" Dynamis gave a nod non-verbally saying "yes" causing for Madoka to continue. "Why are you still scare of your father, you don't even talk to anymore, do you?"

Wow, and the therapist goes to . . . Madoka! She's good, isn't she? That's kind of how Dynamis felt. How did Madoka know what went on in his head? Wow, just wow. "I am Madoka," Dynamis admitted in shame. "My father, he kind of scares me, he won't accept me and . . ."

Madoka interrupted Dynamis' trail of tears out of concern and her voice intertwined with worry gripping Dynamis' shoulders even tighter than before, "Dynamis, you know you love Rago, and that Rago loves you back, you guys love each other to pieces, big deal *sarcastic "big deal"*, and no judgmental society is gonna change that! You wanna go on that date, do on that date! You should do what YOU want to do, and no one else should control who you like!"

Dynamis looked up at Madoka seeing passion and fire lit in her eyes. She really gave good advice. Dynamis gave out a weak smile as Madoka continued, "You shouldn't have to not go on that date just to please other people! We live in a narrow-minded world, and we need to change that! That date is gonna bend what we consider normal, because there is no normal and not normal, at least when it comes to you love interest! There's less common, but not abnormal!"

By now, Madoka won over most of Dynamis opinion as he slowly warmed up to the idea to resting his head on Madoka's shoulder for some unknown amount of time as whipped away the droplets of salt-stung water tasting them as they land on his lips flowing all over him and Madoka's layers of coats and sweater.

An idea sparked in Dynamis' head as Dynamis tilted his head up, "Madoka, thank-you, so, so, much." Dynamis gave Madoka an unexpected hug snuggling his friend before releasing his hold. Dynamis gave a genuine smile before the mischievous glint in twilight-blue orbs. "I'll go out with Rago. . ."

Madoka perked up with joy. Finally, Dynamis had the confidence to go out and not have shame for loving his boyfriend! But she noticed something, Dynamis had _that _look on his face, that look on his face when he had an idea, most of the time, an mischief-filled idea.

"On one condition," Dynamis leaned closer scratching his chin for tease. "You have to ask Ginga out. You've been crushing on him for years, and you might as well and take your own advice and ask Ginga out for a date." Madoka started blushing redder than Dynamis could which is number one, an impressive feat, and number two, HOW DID DYNAMIS KNOW THAT SHE LOVED GINGA?!

Dynamis chuckled after taking back his revenge for Madoka giving him that talk. "H-how . . . d-did you know . . .?" Madoka would fainted if the painstakingly cold air didn't loom around them.

"So, will that be a yes or no?" Dynamis crossed his arms in satisfaction with the grin of a kid who just played a funny prank. Madoka started stuttering for a few seconds. So this is what Dynamis felt like when she started talking about dating.

"Okay, fine! I'll ask em' out!" Madoka marched away along with Dynamis balling up her fists. "But ONLY of you ask Rago out too, and ONLY if we can do this together on a double date because it's cute! Deal?!" Madoka stuck out her hand in an handshake, and Dynamis and Madoka shook hands in agreement of the deal.

* * *

"Rago?" Dynamis' light voice chimed in Rago's ears as Rago swirled around.

"Dynamis," Rago toyed with the collar of his shirt. "Listen, if you don't wanna go on a date, it's fine, I'm not trying to force you-" Rago's words got cut off as Dynamis stood on his toes grabbing Rago's shirt kissing him square on the lips for a few seconds before both parties pulled back for air.

"Rago, I would really like to go on that date," Dynamis creased his fingers on Rago's check gently running his fingers along the smooth skin laughing. "Madoka gave me a talk, and I've really wanted to go on this date for a long time. She helped me realize that the stares other people give us don't matter, and maybe we can even kiss without getting kicked out this time."

"Really?" Rago's hopeful tone made Dynamis joyfully nod.

"Now let's get dressed and ready," Dynamis took hold of Rago's hand as the two rushed off to the washroom.

* * *

"G-Ginga . . .? Ya there?" Madoka peered in the room to find the redhead standing in the bey training area with Cosmic Pegasus spinning in the stadium, a typical training session.

"Yeah Madoka?" Ginga snatched up Pegasus turning on his heels to face her.

"Ginga, I was wondering, you do want to go out?" Madoka popped the question quickly somewhat hoping that she would have to repeat herself and have time to think about maybe embarrassing herself.

"Yeah, sure, we can hag out," Ginga answered as Madoka anime sweat-dropped, _"He's too innocent . . ." _

"No, not that type of hanging out, the date kind, like a special Valentines dinner or something?" Madoka clasped her hands together rocking back and forth on her feet out of the sheer number of scared thoughts that trailed her mind. Would Ginga reject her?! Would Ginga go with her to not make her feel bad but secretly not like her?! Or would he have no idea what a date is? Madoka would find her answer soon enough.

The famous yer bothersome awkward cloud of silence fogged him. How many awkward silences would Madoka experience in a day?! Ginga blinked giving out a relieved sigh. He thought he would have to ask Madoka out, but Madoka asked him out, close call. Ginga gave Madoka a hug as Madoka froze at the sheer number of hugs she got as well. Two in one day?! That's gotta be some sort of record.

"Why didn't you ask sooner?" Ginga flushed beet red after throwing his arms around his love interest.

"I was nervous," Madoka twiddled her flexible hair shrugging sheepishly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ginga skipped out with Madoka. "What time?"

"Six o' clock, and Dynamis and Rago are going with us," Madoka sped out to change out of her everyday cloths and get something fancy. "And wear a suit will you?!"

* * *

The following day, Ginga stood there on the sidewalk awaiting his very first date. Madoka spun out in a red dress with sequins on the top half, a red belt a few shades darker, and a rose-red flowing bottom that aired around her not to mention red high heals. "Let's go, shall we?" Madoka took Ginga's arm as Dynamis and Rago ran out in suits.

"Don't forget us!" Rago slid next to the new couple waving his hands.

Dynamis tucked his lavender scarf doing a quick turn, "How do I look?"

"The lavender suits you nicely," Rago adjusted the dark purple piece of fabric instead of a bow-tie just like Dynamis to add their own personal touch. "Now let's get a taxi and get going."

* * *

Surrounding people didn't give much thought of Ginga and Madoka, but Dynamis and Rago . . . that's a different story. The manger glared at Dynamis and Rago as the two exchanged a fidgeting glance. "We're gonna get kicked out," Dynamis set his head down on the table.

"We won't" Madoka rolled her eyes tucking in her purse. The waiter arrived giving Dynamis and Rago a disturbed look making Dynamis shrink down and for the other three members of the table to glare back at the waiter in defense.

Dynamis clutched Rago's hand on the verge of sobbing his eyes out as Rago patted Dynamis' back in comfort, "Love, it's okay, just ignore the looks people give us," Rago took Dynamis' palm and kissed it making someone in the restaurant turn away and ask for the waiter to move them to another table.

Some people gave Dynamis and Rago disgusted looks, some people fangirled/fanboyed, and others just payed to much attention on their own dates. Madoka stepped up out of the protection of the dinning stall fuming with anger to the paint that steam poured out of her ear slamming her hands on the table, "EVERYONE! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! WHY ARE YOU SO CONCERNED OVER WHO SOMEONE ELSE DATES?!"

Every at first didn't take much notice suggesting for Madoka to continue, "WELL, YOU'RE NOT THE ONES WHO CONTROL MY TWO FRIEND'S LOVE LIVES! SO JUST DEAL WITH IT!" Whispers arose as Madoka grumbled, "SO EVERYONE! EAT YOUR DINNER AND DON'T MIND US! WE DON'T MIND YOU, DO WE?!"

She did prove a good point the rumors subsided as everyone continued their regular mindsets. "Thank-you . . ." Dynamis straightened out his hair that somehow got messed up because of Madoka's shouting and ate his meal.

An hour later, the waiter returned with dessert, a slice of chocolate cake for them all to share as the four members of the group held a spoon and dug in the moist cake. "Delicious," Madoka spoke in between bites. She and Ginga got themselves a blossoming love, Rago got a date, the crowds in the restaurant pushed aside Dynamis and Rago, and Dynamis actually enjoyed himself, everyone happy.

A bit of frosting got itself on Dynamis' cheek, and Rago leaned over and licked the frosting off with a side order of a kiss. The people that fangirled/fanboyed screeched in excitement, and overall, Dynamis and Rago attracted attention, but they didn't notice too caught up in the moment. They started to kiss lick each other's lips relishing the moment.

"Now that's how you end a date with a bang," Madoka happily twinkled as Ginga held her hand as Madoka whispered, "and this is how you can start off a relationship with a certain Pegasus blader."

* * *

**Well . . . Did you like it? Tell me if it was too long, and please tell me any improvements I can make. Give me your 100% honest opinions, and please read and review as always!**


End file.
